Levia
by TheDatenshi
Summary: Basically a story which does FF7 but adds OC's and bends the storyline because of this please read the authors note and review, I will accept OC's by people just PM me.Chapter 4 sucks so if you want skip it ok,Chapter 10 is up, a deadly blade is awakening
1. Levia the thief

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY

Hi people I m making a new fanfic for this, damnit haven't found a copy of FF7 but I have now watched advent children and I'll check wikipedia for things I need and I've played crisis core. Set in FF7 though I know the start so, I'll check the internet for more info. AU since I add my character and bending the plot line. Also read vendetta fiasco by Jesture he's an awesome writer. I accept OC's and will add them to the story just PM or review the details. Also would like some help with plotting the middle parts of the story I suck at that beginning and end is no problem. Please review.

Chapter 1.Why, oh why do the Wutai love treasure?

"Ah" A young thirteen year old boy with long black hair and wearing dull simple clothes, was surrounded by men with guns, wearing a blue uniform and had helmets on which made them look like they had 3 eyes. They were in a canyon which seemed to stretch on forever.

Your probably wondering why I am in this situation, ok I love shiny things, especially materia and gold. I'm a treasure hunting thief, I guess. I saw these guys, their from that SOB group Shinra. Well they were protecting a vast some of material and well I couldn't help myself. I rode down on my chocobo, threw my boomerang, which has a large hole in it, for a materia.

And I missed. That's all they is to it I missed. I inserted my thunder materia into the boomerang threw it and because I saw a Gil on the ground, I bent over and my aim went off. Long story short, I missed they came up to me, guns blazing, literally, and I ducked and so did my chocobo, and we were caught.

Oh wait I forgot to introduce my self my name is Levia, short for Leviathan now these guys are telling me to follow them, of course at gunpoint. Now I had two choices, suck and die or duck, kick one of them in the groin, and bluff my way out. I chose the latter. "Ok Shinra BASTARDS" I said as I grabbed the guy I kicked and placed a materia next to his head "This is an exploding materia and if I want we'll be blown sky high, now drop your weapons and give me my boomerang and chocobo" they all dropped their weapons. A soldier grabbed my chocobo with the boomerang slung on it and slowly approached me, I , still holding the materia , got on my chocobo then, I blasted them, with lightning from the materia and told my chocobo to run like crazy.

To be truthful I didn't kill them with that shot, I haven't ever killed anyone. They were chasing me, eventually they caught up, my chocobo, Tal short for Talon, had ran all day already and having no other choices I dismounted and unsheathed my ruby red schiavona rapier and or broadsword, its bigger than most rapiers. I'm a thirteen year old kid for god's sake so even this sword is heavy, but it was special, I swung the sword and fireballs were released from it, they homed in on the guys and blew up in their faces.

I sort of hate this sword, yet love it at the same time, when I hold it I feel more powerful and confident, but every day I feel like my bodies weakening and I start growing white hair, but when I hold it I have the will to kill and, it feels like my problems drift away. "HHHHAAARRRGGGHHHH" I yelled, I charged and swung the rapier cutting a soldier diagonally killing him, his blood gushing out.

The sword was heavy for me I kept firing fireballs out of the sword to make a smokescreen and then killing soldiers with one heavy blow, I was only fighting for three minutes but I knew I was almost at my limit of power. "AARRGGGHHH" I swung my sword and did an uppercut finishing off the last of the troops.

I returned to Tal and sheathed than strapped the sword to him. I grabbed the materia they had and stuffed it into a bag, all of them were pretty easy to get, but oh well I guess, I'll sell them. Next stop Midgar, I'm gonna rob Shinra of its rare and valuable materia, and I hear a group of people are fighting Shinra I think they call themselves AVALANCE? Anyway they'll be a perfect distraction for me.

So guys what do you think send in OC's and plot ideas and please review.


	2. Oh crud robots

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7

Please review and send in OC's

Chapter 2 Ah crap I hate robots.

Ok now this is how some shit happened and I find out about something's about the sword. It started when I got to Midgar, now I'm not a blood thirsty, picking a fight idiot, so to get in, instead of frying the guys brain out, I showed them the materia and bribed them, I left Tal at the gate. Now here is a problem, to get to Shinra's main building I need to take a train, to take a train I need an ID, and I don't have one.

But by the time I found out I was screwed. 100 screwed, thousands of crazy alarms go off and I got nabbed by some soldiers. Which was a good thing and a bad thing I got there, they found my materia, reclaimed it and I was locked in a room and with a pair of guards outside.

Ok now here's how I escaped, step 1. Put plastic explosives on the door, step 2. Put the bed up to block, step 3. Use device and blow up door, and finally step 4. Grab one of the guy's pistols and kick them in the groin till they shut up and run away.

More or less that was what happened and I ran down and took the elevator to the materia factory floor and hid behind a wall, seeing that the place was guarded by lets say thirty soldiers.

I bit my lip; I think I could take out a bastard or two if I charged at them, but like I said I don't really like fighting. So like a cliché, I went up the ventilation shaft and then fired fireballs through a materia to cause smoke and I took out a few guys as well. It was easy I jumped out and K.O.ed a few guys by hitting them in the face with my boomerang, then followed up with a punch or kick in their guts.

I grabbed a few materia and took a door out of the place and their it was a giant robot, and it started moving "aw crud" I said at this point, because the thing started moving and fired bullets from its right arm which was a gattling gun, I took cover behind a steel wall and drew out the pistol from earlier. It was hell, my heart beat rose I panted, and I kept firing randomly with the pistol, getting out of the cover of the wall and only to run back again. I wished it would just would F off and die, I was out of bullets and when I threw my boomerang, even with it being covered in lightning or fire and even freezing air it didn't do a thing.

Then I realised that I was dead either way, if I went back now the troops would gun me down, if I charged at this thing I would be mincemeat. Then it happened a ringing in my ear, calling me, and I unsheathed my schiavona rapier and its ruby red blade shone. At this point I was sort of not in my state of mind; I think red energy was coming out of my eyes or something, it felt like my body was going to burst into thousands of pieces a lot of my hair turned white. I charged and jumped I had a wing! It was pitch black and then I cleaved the robot in two, what the hell.

"WHAT" A woman said enraged, "the robot send to deal with AVALANCE and the new robot being made was destroyed just now?" "Afraid so Ms Scarlet" a man replied "You, 1st class, Luxiere right? Want to have more power, own battalions of men? Go off and deal with the person who destroyed the new robot model" Scarlet snapped "Yes miss" Luxiere, a man with short brown hair and blue eyes, replied (I know you don't see him or her under the helmet, just random description, anyway I think they should make a ff7 game on Luxiere and Kunsel, would fill in a few plot holes, though its possible you kill them in ff7)

I regained all of my conscious the wing disappeared, but my body still felt like it was breaking, after I had wreaked it alarms went off they were really loud my head hurt like hell, and then a guy comes out of nowhere wearing a purple uniform and holding a large double sided sword which had a ring attached to a rod as the hilt. He charged at me, this guy was from SOLDIER the elite fighting corps of Shinra, I had no chance.

What do you think please review and send in OC's.


	3. Levia vs Luxiere

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7

Please send in OC's by reviews or PM also please, please review, if not I will most likely like the rest of my stories quit them mid way.

Chapter 3 G cells, and who the hell is this Zack-sama (I will only use Sama, maybe Chan or Kun that's all, but only out of respect or to be used as a joke or things like that)

"Ah S-SO-SOLDIER" by this time I was scared so much I could do nothing but shake and murmur some words, I knew by his uniform that he was the highest class, the same level as the people who destroyed my home. "Just before you die tell me your name, though company policy is to delete all traces of things and people who cause trouble, let me know it" The SOLDIER said "My- my name – my name is Levia" I managed to stutter "Levia, that sound like a girls name to me" I twitched at this "My name is Luxiere SOLDIER 1st class" I replied quickly this time "Levia short for Leviathan and your in no position to mock me on names" he twitched "Ok kid normally I don't kill kids, Zack-sama never did but you're a exception".

At this point I knew I had little or no chance of winning or even getting out alive for that matter so I just chanced it and tried to hit him full force "KKAAARRRGGGHHHH" I charged and took out my boomerang, (he sheathed the schiavona, because he felt weird holding it) and instead of throwing it, I tried to smack him with it. He just sidestepped me and than swung his large double side sword and aimed for my throat. I barely blocked the attack with the boomerang.

The boomerang was made of a light metal you see so it didn't get damaged much than I nailed him on the head with a kick, I guess I was lucky; he then jumped back and started swinging the sword over his head. I swear if I didn't see it I wouldn't think it was possible, but he was practically creating a tornado in the room by swinging the sword by rotating it by its hilt in the centre of the two blades. I was smashed against the wall and I think I broke a few bones, couldn't tell, and provided what happened next.

"Ok kid, any last words, I envy you your going to meet Zack-sama the most respectable SOLDIER they ever was" Luxiere said still swinging the blade. I was a genius, well not really but still he got burnt, I placed a fire materia into my boomerang, threw it and his tornado was engulfed in flames! Of course I got burnt a bit as well but he took it full force. "GAH damn you" Luxiere said as he stopped swinging the blade, I saw he had only one small burn, extremely small and I had quite a few, the fire barely touched him!

I thought to myself to give up its over, everything was over, they really wasn't any point in living anyway, what could I do even if I survived, be the science labs pet (I shudder when I said that considering who I meet a while later) or even by some miracle I kill this guy or knock him out, selling materia would be all I would ever do. I had no friends, no family nothing, all I had was Tal and I knew he could take care of himself, so I gave up, but my sword didn't. My head rang like crazy; I unsheathed the sword and drew it. My body was in tremendous pain "AAARRRGGHGHHH" as the wing came out of my body my hair was turning white and some of it was falling my skin became pale and some of it crusty. It was sheer horror but slowly but surely my power was increasing, my eyes glowed with the red energy again. Holding the boomerang in my left hand and my schiavona in my right I charged at Luxiere.

I had inhuman speed and strength, every part of my body was pulsing with energy! I was pushing the SOLDIER back at equal level, my burns were healing. It was miraculous "What why are you able to keep up with me, fight at my level, how can you fight like a 1st!" He was screaming as I pushed him back "If I lose I cannot face Zack-sama when I die, I REFUSE TO DIE TO YOU" Luxiere yelled his mako eyes glowed brightly and he started to attack me with a furious assault of attacks. I parried most of the attacks, it was amazing, I was fighting on the same level as a first, this excitement, however did not last, and he cut me across the chest.

This was pure madness we started yelling madly and struck each other blow for blow we were both refusing to die, no matter how deep the injury. The fight concluded now, "HHHAAARRGGGHHH" he struck the ground and the earth and metal on the floor rose like a tidal wave! The ground opened up a large hole and I fell down from it. The last thing I remember was that I was trying to fly with my wing I changed my course a bit, to my astonishment, a blonde haired man, wearing a soldier outfit, holding a enormous sword, was falling too! Now was when I fainted and we crashed down.

"Mother is that you?" I said and surprisingly someone said the same thing at the same time when I awoke I was in a church and in a pile of flowers, as my eyes adjusted I saw the blonde haired guy again, to be honest his hair was like a chocobo's, and we awoke and saw a girl with brown hair and wearing a pink dress and a ribbon tying her hair.

"Professor Hojo, sir we have found G cells in the location of the destroyed robot, 1st class Luxiere has grave injuries but can be healed." A man in a white lab coat talked to another man, Hojo who had bluish hair tied into a ponytail. "G cells, well I better investigate, come with me".

**Flashback**

_I remember, the day I found the sword, I was in the country side and I saw a huge crater like thing I told Tal to wait and I climbed down, I think I was six? Anyway it was creepy and scary, Monsters were everywhere, I ran for my life, they were a portal! In this place I ran through it and saw a devastated place and in the centre was the schiavona rapier, still running, I went up to it and drew it out, I pricked my finger and, after that the monsters were dead, and the next thing I remember was I was back up and next to Tal._

Cloud and Aerith are introduced, and if you put two and two together you get four lol, no, no, but if you think, I think you will understand how come he has G cells.


	4. New friends, and a pervert

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7

Please send in OC'S and review please, if anyone has a guide to the enemies in the game tell me. Oh and Jesture uh I know it sounds like yours but, mine similar base but it'll change a lot later. Also I'm aware I skipped a lot of stuff, just for this chapter. Also March I'll add your character next chapter.

This was ridiculous, here I was dressed in a well dress, and I have make up on and well so does this guy, the chocobo blonde, his names Cloud, with two girls and a pervert, anyway I better start from the beginning.

After I had waked up from falling down from the Shinra building I talked to the girl, her name was Aerith, than Cloud, he asked her out on a date! "What?" I said and Cloud looked at me, he had blue mako eyes! At this point I got up and tried to kill him with my schiavona sword, he dodged it "Im an EX SOLDIER" Cloud said "EX-Soldier? You mean Soldier members can quit service?" I asked "Nope I left them and I' am fighting now" Cloud replied "Did you……. Ever kill anyone from Wutai?" I said slowly "maybe" Cloud responded, at this I almost tried to strike him again, "Hey you two, can you be my bodyguards?" Aerith interrupted "Why?" then the church doors were flung open and a red haired guy and some Shinra men appeared.

"Don't step on the flowers!" Aerith shouted as she saw me and Cloud in a battle stance, we then moved back, to the end of the church with Aerith, that red head stepped on the flowers and then said "don't step on the flowers" to his men! Now that was just plain stupid.

We climbed up some stuff trying to get away, but when Cloud and I jumped, Aerith didn't "Its easy just jump over" Cloud said in a slight haste "I'll try" Aerith responded but now the troops had the exits guarded, and slowly approached Aerith. "Follow me" Cloud commanded, I looked up, I saw barrels on the ceiling supports, Cloud ran up and stood by a barrel and then I stopped "What's the problem come up here" he asked, I replied with "I'm scared of heights", he face palmed himself. Ok I'm scared of heights, guys and girls so what of it.

Cloud sighed and pushed the barrels over; one by one the barrels fell and knocked out the soldiers. Aerith caught up and we escaped the church, we walked through some places and got to Aerith's house. "Mom I'm home" Aerith chirped and her mother came and looked at us "who are these two?" she asked "their bodyguards" Aerith replied "you mean you were followed again?" Aerith's mother replied.

After Aerith went upstairs' her mother came up to us and spoke to us "You two, are from SOLDIER?" "Ex SOLDIER" Cloud responded and I yelled now "Don't bunch me with that retarded asshole of a group, Im from Wutai!" "But you have red glowing eyes?" I walked over to a mirror and moved my hair, I did have red eyes and I grew a little red hair as well! "What, that's weird…………" I whispered "Anyway you guys can you leave tonight without saying anything to Aerith?" her Mother asked and we agreed.

I don't know when but eventually I fell asleep, I slept on the couch, Cloud and Aerith had a room with beds, considering how bad I normally slept, sleeping on a couch was good. I was woken by Cloud and we went outside, only to see Aerith waiting for us. Now you're defiantly thinking why the hell I am following Cloud, I didn't know either, I just followed them. We walked through a town, if you could call it that. When we reached the park Aerith got up on a slide and Cloud followed, I was shocked Cloud said he was a 1st class SOLDIER and Aerith's former boyfriend was one too.

Just then a carriage passed through, with a long black haired girl on it, Cloud said that was Tifa, he seemed quite worried. Now long story short we followed it and we found out that she was sent to a house that, a guy who was looking for a wife, lived, and he picked them up from a place called the Honeybee inn more or less a whore house, and we couldn't get inside the guy's house, apparently his name was Don Corneo more like Don Horneo to me. Tifa told us that something important was suppose to go on and the Don was mention that was why she was here.

And that's how, I'm here now, Cloud and I had to dress up as girls and I got through saying I'm their makeup manager, god and guess what he choose Cloud over Tifa and Aerith! The two guys who were chosen to be "with" Tifa and Aerith got a barrage of kicks in the nuts, I couldn't help laugh. When we got to the Don, Cloud was going to kiss him! "Cloud were you really……….." we all said at the same time he jumped back and took off the dress, I did too. "Alright tell us

Geez and guess what happened next they said they'll level an entire section of the city just to kill Cloud's friend who were the rebels called AVALANCE. We threatened him to spill the beans by saying "I'll cut them off, or I'll rip them off, or I'll squeeze them off" then we fell down a trap hole, into the sewers.


	5. VS Mutant, Enter March

Please, please, please review

Please, please, please review. Send in OC'S.

"GAH, urrgghh, that hurt like hell" I was in a sewer, "Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith?" I asked, and looked and saw they were ok, and than it happened, it was another, oh my god, Im screwed moments, and this was all in one retarded day. A giant, mutant, mix-mash, mutant, monster staring us down on the face.

It had I don't know was it two or was it four, arms? I almost cried, I just wanted a bit of materia and I got my butt kicked around half of Midgar. "Hey kid, I never asked, what's your name?" Cloud asked "Uh my name is Levia, you think you'll have to put it on my gravestone?" I smirked, oh well I was going to get crushed into nothing in a minute so who the fuck cared. "Yup I'm going to kill this thing and your going to get killed by it, puny kid" Cloud smiled, Tifa and Aerith got up, and Tifa punched him in the head "DON'T SCARE THE KID CLOUD" Tifa yelled after hitting him. "Shouldn't we be focusing on that thing?" Aerith said and took out a long rod "Ah almost forgot, might as well die fighting" I sighed drawing my sword.

"Were not gonna die" Cloud said quite bluntly and he jumped and hit the monster with his over sized cleaver creating a cut on its arm. "That's right with someone like Cloud around he'll kill himself and that thing" Tifa said mockingly "Anyway Cloud was once a member of SOLDIER I think we'll be fine" Aerith said and struck the thing with her staff, Tifa followed up by kicking the thing were Cloud wounded it. "Ike ze" (lets go I prefer Ike ze sound better) I charged and sliced the thing on its chest creating a small cut "ZAP SLAP" I swung my boomerang and smashed the thing, using the lightning materia I enchanted the attack it had a few burn marks after the attack.

"That's the spirit" Tifa said, she then punched the thing where one of the burn marks were, Aerith did the same but used here rod "BEAM BLADE" Cloud swung his sword and shockwaves of energy were released cut marks appeared at several of the mutants body parts and it jumped back than approached and punched aiming at Aerith, who used here pole to pole vault and land another hit while dodging the blow. "KKRRRGGHHH" the mutant yelled and it spat sewer water at us, euurrghhh! It was fucking disgusting I can tell you that.

By the time I got that gunk off my eyes, the think was stamping everywhere; it created a tidal wave of sewer water! I used my blizzard materia to freeze it but it continued to stamp, I made things worse the ice shard came flying at us, I swung my rapier clumsily and smashed a few shards, but a few cut me, Cloud took cover using that over sized piece of junk as a shield Tifa hit every shard that came at her away, Aerith quickly climbed the stairs to dodge the attack. The mutant aimed a punch at me, I though I was a goner, but Cloud blocked, but the shockwave sent us back against the wall.

Cloud coughed up blood "kh, that shithead should just die, guys, go all out." "Uuuhhhhh Cloud, you just called Tifa and Aerith guys………….." I pointed out "Cloud…… I deal with you later" Tifa said quite coldly, of course Cloud shut up after this "Anyway we got what you meant" Tifa then said, she charged and barraged the thing with kicks and punches on all its heavy wounds, Aerith did the same but with her rod, I struck it full force with a heavy uppercut, then Cloud finished it off with a powerful cleaver attack.

The retarded monster sucked and died, "hah, hah, hah" I was panting, I then vomited "Hey are you alright" Aerith asked, she pulled out a materia and cast heal and our wounds disappeared, most of them, "Levia why exactly are you following us?" Cloud asked after I was healed. To be honest my sword was, I don't know pulling me? To them? Also I guess it was pulling me to Shinra as well? I answered "I guess its fate", smiled and found the exit to the sewers.

We had to get through a train graveyard to get to sector seven, it took a while but we got through alright, by the time we got to the plate, holding the sector, gunfire was everywhere, Shinra troops as well as, who I assumed were AVALANCE were firing at each other, on the tower. "Aerith, please go to a bar, seventh heaven, ok they is a young girl there, go and get her somewhere safe, and away from this sector, k?" Tifa asked Aerith who agreed, then this guy fell from the tower and landed next to me "Wedge" (I think it was Wedge?) Cloud said with a hint of panic "Cloud….. Go their and stop them, there going to-going to crush the entire sector……….." Wedge said weakly "Aerith take care of Wedge please" Cloud said as he and Tifa ran past the gate and I followed them.

The scene was chaos, we saw a fifteen year old girl there she was fighting a guy with pistols, a 1st class SOLDIER! The girl had red hair, a bluish blackish shirt and had a fishnet top, but leaves the shoulders exposed, with a purple scarf on her neck. She had a red ribbon on her right arm making two x's. She wore pants going to the feet, on her arms was more fish netting clothing and on her elbows and knuckles was metal. She had two dagger sheathes in an x shape and she was holding the daggers now attempting to strike the SOLDIER.

"Why are you doing this, why is Shinra going to destroy the sector!" She yelled at the SOLDIER, the soldier had long green hair and blue eyes "its companies orders, ah AVALANCE'S back up? You're finally here, let me introduce myself I am 1st class SOLDIER Kunsel pleased to meet you". (Once again his face was not shown so I made one up) He started firing at us with his pistols; Cloud deflected the bullets using his Buster sword "Ok Kunsel right? Ok that'll be on your gravestone" I said fairly confidently, I guess I was still cocky from the other fights; I mean another fight would be ok. "Huh, WHOA" Kunsel was clearly in shock "You two, I almost mistook you for Zack and Genesis" "GGGAAAHHHH" Cloud clutched his head "DDARARGGHHH WHAT THE HELL" he was screaming "…………….Cloud, Tifa go on ahead, I'll take this guy or at least hold him off" I said, being near this guy was clearly affecting Cloud "…….Fine" Tifa said and grabbed Cloud and ran up the tower.

"Hey girl what's your name?" I asked "My name is March" March replied "That sounds like a guys name" I chuckled "What's yours?" March said shrugging it off "Levia" I said "Your in no position to-"She started "LEVIA FOR LEVIATHAN" I yelled "……………are you two done yet?" Kunsel said and he fired at us, now my wing came once more and the pain all over my body, "Uh you really look like Genesis" Kunsel said in astonishment "I don't know who this "Genesis" is but whoever he was he is nothing compared to me" I said smirking, okay really I got the crap beaten out of me, damn cockiness.

The fight we be described next chapter March is a OC by one of the reviewers.


	6. Beaten

Sorry for such a long break, it was hard for me to get into the mood of writing, but because I've watched some anime that was really awesome and epic, I'm writing again!

Chapter 6

Ok I charged straight in slashing my sword at the man, he jumped back and rapidly fired, I dodged every shot, and my wing was ………glowing? I felt other presences in me, it's almost as if someone was guiding and telling me how to be a better fighter, every time he shot I could practically see every bullet coming to me!

"Oh, you're really fighting like a first" Kunsel complimented and he leapt back gathering some distance, "BOLT SHOT!" He rapidly fired and the bullets were covered in electricity, they didn't seem to be aimed at March or me, but they struck some of the junk behind us and they started to collapse. "Blizzard" March said as she turned and she pulled out a materia out of a pouch, a wall of ice blocked the falling wreckage "Phew" she said and then turned and threw her daggers, they flew forward and went past Kunsel, "Where ARE you aiming?" Kunsel said and smiled "Nah I hit right where I wanted it to". "Huh HOLY SHIT"!

An enormous explosion occurred and Kunsel was launched forward and had burn marks on him and was screaming, I mean it was kind off hilarious. March ran forward and went to the rubble created out of the explosion and grabbed her daggers, attached to it was materia, that probably caused it. "Uuuurrrrgggggghhhhhhh" Kunsel groaned as he got up "Ok 1-0 to you guys then" Kunsel said brushing off the dust on him as if nothing happened. "Haaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh" I yelled as I charged at him and swung my blade and he dodged it effortlessly. "Ok time to get SERIOUS!" Kunsel said as he punched me with his fist straight into the stomach.

I coughed out blood and collapsed on the ground, my eyes started to go blurry as I was stuck on the ground; He threw the guns on the ground and took out a standard SOLDIER sword and pointed it at March "Now I really don't want to fight a girl but……." He started and I got up and kicked him in the face, but he acted as if he wasn't affected at all! Then his sword extended, it had several segments and it smashed into a wall behind March, how responded by running and jabbed forward with the daggers repeatedly. "I HATE ALL OF YOU FROM SHINRA!" she screamed as she assaulted Kunsel with her attacks, who dodged each one, ducking and side stepping and he was smiling and laughing the whole time.

"You lose" He said bluntly and disappeared and punched her in the back. And she fell down and was knocked out too. He then came over and stepped on me I screamed in pain and I passed out.

Sorry for the short one, I'll write more soon.


	7. The power of Dark Nature, HELLS GATE

Yep this isn't in the original storyline it's a bit where AVALANCE actually defuses the bomb only to have ……………………

.

Chapter 7

The power of Dark Nature and the Ghost Exo

"_What is this place………………………. All I see are …….……. Rivers? But these aren't made of water, what is it? I want to touch it". I take out my hand and touch it, suddenly memories of other people, their very lives flashed before my eyes! "Is this the …………….life stream? Am I dead?"_

"Nah your not mate, your DYING not dead, at least not yet." A voice called out to me, A boy probably as old as eleven appeared before me, he was see through………………… "HOLY SHIT HE WAS YOU'RE A GHOST" was what I said and he laughed "Yeah, yeah, EVERYONE says that aren't you original" He said and he pulled me up and threw me……………… into myself? I was like WTF?

Next thing I knew was that I was in the sea, well not in the sea but I was standing on top of a sea, and when I say sea I mean large glowing crimson and black liquid thingy. I saw a man dressed in a colourful red jacket and had short red hair as well as holding a book, like me he had one black wing, the boy ghost was there too and so was a black sea serpent. "Why aren't you surprised? Um big sea serpent + red haired guy with black feather wing?" Exo said and I sighed and replied "Nothing will surprise me at this point. "Oh good, because now were going to have to kill you" "…………………………………………….Aren't I dead already?" "That's were your VERY, VERY WRONG", Exo said and he whistled and the other two started to move.

(I'm not sure if you've noticed the joke but the Jewish torah has 3 chapters called Genesis, Exodus and Leviathus, Hope I spelled them right, Genesis is of course Genesis and Exo is Exodus and Leviathan is play on words with Leviathus, don't mean any offence to anyone).

I don't know how I got it but at that moment I felt everything that was dark and depressing about me merged with my soul. It's hard to remember but I remember this…….. I fought them with my bare fists, at first, miracles occurred, like super strength and weapons appearing out of nowhere it was like I was the god of this sea of darkness. Then the serpent spoke saying that the river of my darkness and sin shall become part of me and I shouldn't be afraid, that it's part of my heart and human nature and I should accept it. Then I awoke back in my body and I swear my eyes were glowing, my body was full of power.

"HAAARRRGGGGGHHH" I awoke and kicked Kunsel straight in the stomach and sent him flying, but he did a flip and regained balance. "What!" He said in disbelief, he collapsed to his knees and held his chest. "How did you reach this level, its incredibly strong, in that one kick was a enormous force, It felt like millions of souls in anger and striking me with it all at once!". "This is the will of the dead, the ones destroyed by Shinra's actions; the life stream is giving me this power". I could feel it felt like millions of voices crying out intrusting with me their hearts and souls and their dreams. The feeling of power was incredible.

Cloud, Tifa and Aerith, along with a dark skinned man with a gun as his arm appeared and started attacking Kunsel in full force, which tried to retreat but got repeatedly attacked, after gaining some distance he spoke. "Fine, since my bodies have been battered up and you guys must have defused the bomb its time to use this technology made by the weapon and research teams, YAMATANO OROCHI –GIANT MECHA!" Kunsel screamed, his sword turned into a large eight headed snake with eight long tails and large mechanical razor sharp teeth.

It opened its mouths and purple pinkish orbs were generating, the energy was released as a giant beam from each mouth coming straight at us. "BURST SCREAM!" Kunsel yelled as the blasts came towards us. "ANBU JUTSU: JIGOKU DAIMON!" (No I' am not copying Naruto I am telling the true name for this technique, since anbu can mean dark side of nature and jutsu is technique and Jigoku is hell and Daimon means gate.) The word came from my mouth and a large gate made out of black negative energy and absorbed the blast and transferred the energy into my schiavona blade.

I struck with all my strength at once, I felt familiar and nostalgic, I know I've never done this before, but I felt like I was at peace with the very shadows and sins of my heart, the blade crushed through the mecha and incinerated it.

"So…………….this is the strength of the hearts of those hurt by Shinra? Well I must continue to live, I cannot afford to lose to you know." Kunsel said "Mecha RECOMBINE!" The broken pieces of the mecha reformed and blasted at the metal holding the section, it began to collapse.

Yeah sorry for the lack of dialogue between the characters but that's because I needed to make the techniques available to be used.

Next time Assault on Shinra, Exo the ghost is unwelcome.


	8. BUSTER SWORD REAPER MODE!

Levia chapter 8 Exo's power: Buster sword reaper mode, Attack on Shinra.

(I sort off based Exo on my little bro)

"AAAHHHHHHH" OK this is what happened, my friend Exo the ghost appears out of nowhere while Tifa and March are changing, well we all changed though, the fight made are clothes get messy, Exo is a perv, that's really all I can say, he's a ghost who can turn solid at will and since he can go through things…………….. Well you can guess what he does and how he gets out of trouble. Also Aerith was kidnapped; I should have brought that up first shouldn't I?

The dark skinned man's name is Barret, he swears A LOT. He is really angry and always seems to want to fight, we told him that we had to change because of the fights and more so for Tifa, Cloud and I since the fight in the sewers really made our clothes stink. Sector 7 got crushed by the upper layer that fell after the Yamatano mechas attack, we barely escaped.

None of us could really do anything to Exo, weirdly only Cloud and I can hurt him, anyway we decided to attack the Shinra building and I devised a plan to take it down. Basically Barret and Cloud attack full force at the main entrance, since me and Exo can fly we take grenades and bombard the upper floors and reduce the forces there and March and Tifa take the other route up the stairs.

"Barret…… WH-what are you going to….do?" I asked, he smiled and his gun (I making it that all the guns he gets kind off merge together, so it would be a cross of the assault rifle and gattling gun) the gun opened up revealing missiles and grenades. "Ah, I think I'm going to get out of here NOW" BOOM Barret fired and alarms went off, he continued to fire with bullets and Cloud used the blade beam technique and devasted the area. Exo and I flew up and threw grenades on the floors and Tifa and March ran up the stairs, so far so good. (Changing to Clouds POV, I'll switch POV several times in the story, if Cloud's OOC then forgive me.)

"Careful Barret if a SOLDIER comes he'll beat you in a second" I said continuing my shockwave barrage "Yeah right" Barret responded and fired rapidly with his gun. A shadow appeared before us and dodged all the incoming bullets fired by Barret and all the shockwaves I released, I was shocked! In a instant a browned haired man with mako blue eyes wielding a broadsword was in front of me and he struck me hard and I was cut and fell backwards onto the ground, Barret also fell soon after and we got up quickly, the man pointed out the sword and spoke "Hm this hard edge sword is pretty good, finally good to be back on the battle field………….." He stared at me. "THAT SWORD! ................ THAT SWORD IS……….. THAT SWORD IS ZACK-SAMA'S, HOW DARE YOU OWN IT!" (Yeah its Luxiere again.)

"DIE! GIVE ME THAT SWORD NOW!" He charged at me and swung the blade, my head was throbbing with pain, I blocked the attack, but I barely made it, I immediately sensed that Barret next to zero chance of winning, "Barret go through the doors and attack the other floors, I'll take this guy down!" I said in alarm "What no way Im going to" Barret started and I shouted at him "GO NOW" He cursed and walked through the broken charred doors and the man continued to attack me and was focusing only on me. "GIVE ME ZACK-SAMA'S SWORD NOW!" He continuously screamed at me, I couldn't keep up with him and got cut many times, "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" I responded and we were fighting full strength, it became apparent, I was going to lose.

(Exo's POV and Clouds now, first with Exo's then together, Exo can sense when people are in danger. Yes Exo thinks he is really cool so how he describes himself is flattering, try to not get confused on whose Cloud and who's Exo, the differences are obvious)

"What's this feeling, Cloud?" I said as I punched a Shinra troop, turning into my non solid form I flew down and saw Cloud fighting another man, Cloud was about to die by the next blow of the mans sword, but I swept in like a hero and blocked the attack and punched the guy in the face, back in solid form and used my super awesome technique, "Ecto-Knockout!" This is how it works I use my magical energy and send it to his brain and he gets K.O-ed for a short time.

"OK Cloud let me posses you I'll kill him then" I told him and he responded quickly "Thanks for the help but I can do this alone, kid" "WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN!" I screamed at him (Note: Exo refers to all people above 16 as "old") Geez doesn't this kid every shut up, I thought. Luxiere groaned and started to get up, "Damnit, ok old man if you won't let me in you then I'm going into your sword GOT THAT!" I turned into my non physical form and went inside that oversized Buster sword. "WH-WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed as the Buster sword changed into a even larger blade and was a cross between a scythe and a sword and was covered in a blue ghostly energy "What's this power I feel?" I said as I lifted the sword with ease. "This, old man is the Buster sword and when combined with me it becomes the super, awesome, invincible, REAPER MODE!" I said in my cool voice declaring it, all of Midgar should have been shaking because of my super strength. "Uh kid, wasn't that a little over dramatic?" I said "Oh shut up old man".

(Luxiere's POV now)

"How dare you, defile the beautiful sword of Zack-sama, how dare you, HOW DARE YOU!" I charged and swung my hard edge aiming to behead the blonde haired man in front of me, he swung the blade just once with seemingly no effort and I was forced back "What, aarrrgghhh, I'll kill you in the next attack" I once more charged and the man swung his sword, and spoke "SOUL HARVEST!" it was horrible, creatures that looked just like the reapers of death and sliced me and I then everything went black.

(Finishing with everyone else's POV)

"Wow, one hit………….. And I defeated him, so easily" I said and then Exo went out of my Buster sword, and smiled he then shouted "SEE THAT IM AWESOME…………………………." Exo fell asleep in his physical form. Wait ghosts can fall asleep? I started shaking him to wake him up. (Imagine it lol, anyway March's POV)

"Ah is they no end to them" Tifa and I blasted at robots armed with guns, with materia but every time one was destroyed a new one took its place. (Barret's POV) I fired rapidly and took out robot guards easily and went up an elevator, and then another robot appeared, but it was different from the others it was much heavier armed and was pitch black. (My OC's POV) I jumped through a blasted window and I saw it, a large mutant creature, behind it was what looked like a research facility and I took my battle stance.

Yup extra enemies to add to the storyline. So Cloud has a new technique from this chapter and My OC has a new technique from my last chapter and the others …….. Maybe, maybe not find out in the next chapter.


	9. GET OUT OF MY BODY!

(Another one that doesn't really go with the storyline)

This chapter also sort of sucks, just to warn that ok?

Chapter 9 Robots ………………………..again,

Cloud V.S. The 20 Shinra guards.

(Narrator's POV)

"Damnit" Barret continuously fired bullets on the black robot but it didn't seem to be bothered, but fired a few bullets back. "Alright! Here's a grenade for YOU!" Barret had been shooting for about ten minutes already and it only resulted in neither side winning at all, Barret threw a grenade in hopes of defeating it, but it had little effect. "What is that thing?"

(March and Tifa's POV)

"E.M.P" I said to Tifa "Oh you mean and EMP" Tifa replied "No an E.M.P" "No it's a emp" (Lol, anyone find that familiar?) We argued like that for a little while, it was stupid, we were by a computer that said if we had the password we could cause a E.M.P to activate stopping all the robots that were outside, shooting at the door.

(Cloud's POV)

Exo had just woke up, we decided to go up to the highest floor of the building, I don't know how he did it but he took me up there, and we immediately started to get fired at by troops, he dropped me on the floor and rushed and then started to punch at people and I held the buster sword in my right hand and hardedge in my left. I charged and slashed at them with ease, it was over fast, but then a large portly man appeared in a suit, it was president Shinra!

"Oh you're that SOLDIER again? Your quite troublesome, you should see this, my elite Shinra guards" He snapped his fingers and twenty men wearing helmets appeared, they slowly removed them and all of them looked identical …………………………………they all long silver hair and glowing green eyes, they looked just like ………….Sephiroth. Sephiroth the 1st class SOLDIER, my superior, I started to remember the horrible incident in my home town, I could barely do a thing against him. "They aren't as strong as him, their clones you could say, they only live for about twenty four hours, but they have skills that rivals 1st class Soldiers, they should defeat you soundly in a few minutes.

They charged at me and drew out katana swords and slashed at me, I blocked the attack, but barely, if it wasn't for the size of my swords I would have been defeated and killed then and their in a minute. I was moving every second to just live. "Cloud let me in your body, NOW!" Exo came towards me an shouted, I thought they was no other way so I let him in me, what happened next………………..I didn't believe it.

"Hey, hey, hey, DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME THE MASTER OF ALL ABILITIES IN THE UNIVERSE, THE TRANSCENDER!" Yeah that retard went in my body and messed me up, my clothes were now a purple and golden robe and my sword became like a katana but it had many traits of the buster sword. "Lobo" I we said slowly and one of the guards were ripped into pieces by what looked like claw marks; they retreated back and put their guard up. "Huh?" The president then ran back and shouted "Eliminate him!" and he ran with his tail in between his legs. "Dark!" and energy was released from my body and three more of the clones died, due to what looked like an electric shock. "And now for the grand finale, ORBITAL AXIS!" I yelled and I spun in a 360 degree circle and caused an orb of purple energy and they were shredded to pieces. I collapsed.

(Exo's POV)

"Damnit" Exo went out of Cloud and started to heal him with magic and swore several times "I forgot the damage to Cloud's body, all the techniques I learned over the thousands of years I was a ghost and the magical energy I had, made him faint because he couldn't take it all at once" I stabilised him with cure spells and panted it took a lot of energy to heal him, we wouldn't be in action for a while by the looks of it, it was up to the others now.

(My OC'S POV)

The monster fell down and behind was a woman, I guessed about in her twenties, and wore black dress pants that flared out and boots and gloves to match, she had a white dress with frilly cuffs and over it a black vest with silver flowers embodied into the front and at the back made the pattern of a phoenix. She also had a black fedora and a white hat band and a cravat secured by an ornate pin. (In the review is a better description, and I'm still accepting OC's preferably bad guys) "Huh is that Genesis? But aren't you dead?" She looked closer "Oh no it's not him, it's a thirteen year old" She then realised she was staring and said sorry and stuff like that, before she saw the shattered window and destroyed robots behind me, "You're the intruder! Aren't you? Um, oh crap I left my tonfas behind………." She ran back and a few seconds later she had tonfas on her arms and she took a battle stance.

Yeah this chapter sucks but oh well, March, Tifa and Barret will get some of the spotlight next chapter.


	10. Why didn't I notice that guy before?

Sorry for the wait my life's been very eventful right now here's the new chapter.

Levia Chapter 10 OK THAT IS CRAZY.

(Barret's POV)

"WHAT THE *&%!" I lifted his head and saw a scrawny man with a remote control, I swore repeatedly for not noticing him sooner, but he still didn't seem to notice me. I shot one bullet at him, and he died, and the robot blew up. Then a bullet went pass me and grazed my ear "*& ** $%&£" I swore again and saw the green hair from the bomb site and he was armed with a semi automatic battle rifle and had pistols strapped to his waist. "Well while my sword is being repaired I'll kill my time shooting at you" He said with a grin.

I fired quickly at his direction and that *censored* dodged every last bullet. He fired at me with that rifle and didn't seem to miss at all, the bullets were just grazing me but by the way he was firing that's what he wanted to do. I pushed a table over and took cover behind it and reloaded the gun. We jumped out of the cover and fired and then ducked again, all of his shots were getting through and mine weren't.

(Kunsel's POV)

"_This is too easy"_ I thought and carelessly fired away at the large dark skinned man as he hopelessly fired what seemed like a random pattern, he then shouted "BIG SHOT TAKE THIS YOU *censored*!" a giant orb of energy (or is it a fire ball idk) was fired from his gun and it hit the floor in front of me "Dude you soooooooooo missed" I said, and a little to soon unfortunately, the floor below me collapsed and I fell and he shot at me, I couldn't dodge the bullets in time, and I blacked out?

(Narrator's POV)

"Ok what's the password?" Tifa asked March and she replied "Hm, knowing Shinra's ego? Probably Shinra is the best or something like that" "Hey it worked!" Tifa said slightly astonished and the buildings electricity was cut off and all the robots fell as well, then the whole of Midgar's energy got cut off and a black out occurred. "Uh was that really a good idea?" Tifa asked March and she said "Would you rather be mowed down by robots and their guns?" "Good point lets go and find Cloud and the others".

(Narrators POV)

Now when this black out occurred something held in the research department loss the energy that held its awesome power was released, the might Murasame, the blade that cuts everything in its way and rivals the holy Masamune blade and it was screaming for blood.

Sorry that its short and not well detailed, the next one will be better.


End file.
